


Tag, You're It

by thisisdefinitelynotme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Charlie Ships It, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisdefinitelynotme/pseuds/thisisdefinitelynotme
Summary: Prompt: “Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.”Or, the one where Charlie takes Dean laser tagging, but does not inform him of the presence of his long-time crush Castiel until it's too late to back out.





	Tag, You're It

“Come _on_ , Dean, it’s my birthday. It’ll be _fun_!” Charlie squealed excitedly, closing her locker and looking at the guy expectantly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Your version of ‘fun’ gave me a broken arm last year while roller skating, so excuse me if I’m not fully on board.”

“It’s _laser tag_ ,” the feisty redhead replied. “There’s like, zero percent chance you’ll break something. I’m invoking the birthday rule: it’s my decision as to what we do, and I’ve decided. You have no way to get out of it.”

Dean knew he couldn’t refuse. Charlie had been his best friend for all four years of high school, and whatever antics she was up to, usually involved him. That’s just how they rolled.

He just wished her eighteenth birthday celebration could be something… well, _cooler_ than something as absolutely lame as laser tag. But, whatever, there was no changing Charlie’s mind once it was made up. (And that was certainly a lesson he had learned the hard way.)

“Fine. Tell me who else your inviting, at least, because just the two of us won’t be much fun playing laser tag.”

“Well –” she started, before the bell rang. “I guess you’ll just have to see when you get there, I can’t be late for physics! Peace out, bitch.” And Dean watched, with a sort of helpless feeling, as the flame of red hair disappeared amongst the other students with a suspiciously devious look on her face.

She was planning something, and that thought was more than enough to occupy Dean’s thoughts during calculus.

 

 

With the weekend came Charlie’s birthday and Dean’s grudging arrival at whatever hole-in-the-wall laser tag facility Charlie found. He still didn’t even know who else she invited, but it was too late to back out now, for he had just parked his baby between her small yellow bug and a pimpmobile.

“Happy birthday, Charles,” he said, embracing her. He noticed a brunette girl around their age standing behind her looking awkward. “Who’s this?”

Charlie let go of Dean and grabbed the girl’s hand, both of them blushing, then dropped contact. “Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum. She goes to another school; we met in an online chat group for nerds.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” she said politely.

“Same to ya, Dorothy,” he responded. “Who else is here, Charlie?”

“Just another guy, but he’s already inside.” And before Dean could say another word, Charlie was already grabbing her two guests and entering the building.

Inside was a small waiting area that held the laser tag equipment and payment area. After buying the tickets Dorothy excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Dean took this as an opportunity. “So, you and Dorothy, eh?” he said, waggling his eyebrows animatedly.

“Yes, I can’t deny it, I like her, and I invited her here as a kind of date,” she said in one breath.

“Alright, that’s fair, I can be your wingman,” Dean stated. “But who else did you invite? There’s one vest missing, so I assume whoever the mystery person is is already in the laser area waiting.”

“Fair assumption, he got here five minutes ago and I told him to go on ahead.” She bit her lip, a sure sign she was hiding something.

Dean became slightly concerned. “Charlie, who else is here?”

“Cas Novak,” she squeaked, wide-eyed.

Dean swore his heart stopped. Because, well, he’s had a crush on Cas for as long as he can remember. Who wouldn’t? The boy had perpetually messy-in-a-good-way raven hair, an extremely appealing facial scruff, and a muscular body – he was the fastest on the track team, after all. And his eyes – bluer than oceans, or the sky, or… anything else that bears the color. If Dean were the singing type of guy, he’d sing song after song about Castiel’s eyes. Even aside from his physical appearance, he was smart, too. Like, expected valedictorian of a two-hundred-member senior class smart. And he spent all of his free time either tutoring other students or as a volunteer at the nursing home.

The guy was actual perfection on (muscled) legs.

Too bad all of the things Dean knew about him was from either observing from a safe distance or by listening to Charlie talk about this “dreamy” guy. (And when a lesbian calls a male _dreamy_ , it’s serious.) The thing is, Charlie (fulfilling her role as Dean’s best friend) knew about Dean’s crush on Cas. And, apparently, she’s using this knowledge to, who knows, maybe wound Dean’s pride when he least expected it.

He’s never even been close enough to speak to Castiel, and it’s strongly unlikely the other boy even knew of Dean’s existence. There’s no was his crush was requited. There also was no way Dean would survive this whole day in such close proximity.

Dean’s internal freak out was interrupted by Dorothy’s return and Charlie’s division of teams (she and Dean against Dorothy and Castiel).

As soon as the three put on their vests with the laser guns and opened the door, a bell sounded, and the fight was on. Cas was nowhere to be seen, so apparently, he was already hiding. Good for him, Dean thought, immediately crouching behind a barrier. Dean could handle combat-esque situations.

He didn’t spend hours playing video games for nothing, after all.

He heard the noise that accompanied a hit, followed by Charlie’s triumphant giggle and a curse from Dorothy.

Dean moved around, determined to get a shot off of Cas, but try as he might he couldn’t find him. He heard a few more hits between both Dorothy and Charlie, clearly directed at each other.

So this was how it was happening, it seemed. Charlie versus Dorothy, and Dean versus Castiel.

If only he could find Cas.

Dean rounded the corner when he was suddenly pressed bodily against the wall. Shocked, he looked straight into the eyes of his attacker, only to see a set of striking blue irises and pupils enlarged by the dimness surrounding them.

Cas’ body was pressed against Dean’s, his arm across Dean’s chest to hold him in place, and a pleased smirk adorning his (beautiful) face. His stare was intense and focused, and Dean was having slight trouble breathing. After a few solid seconds of staring, Castiel seemed satisfied with whatever he appeared to be looking for that could only be found in Dean’s eyes, because then his smirk turned into an actual smile that actually lit up his whole face.

Then that face was a whole lot closer to Dean’s. Then there were warm lips on his, _moving_ against his own, and Dean’s knees felt weak. Because, _holy hell_ , this kiss was probably the best one he’d ever had, not because he hadn’t had many, but because, well, _damn_. Cas’ hand that wasn’t still on Dean’s chest found its way to his hair, and Dean’s gripped Cas’ hips. Then a tongue just barely brushed Dean’s bottom lip, and his heart freaking _swooned_ , and Dean Winchester does _not_ swoon. Except, of course, for Castiel Novak.

Then, before any real tongue action happened, Cas pulled his mouth away, opting instead to move it beside Dean’s ear. There he growled, in a voice so low and rough it sent a jolt of desire through his veins, “Tag. You’re it.”

Before Dean could even figure out what that even meant (not that he much cared at the moment, because he was too busy remembering Cas’ lips against his own and his voice in his ear), the other guy was completely detaching himself from Dean.

And shooting Dean directly in the chest, before smirking and running away to hide.

 

 

The rest of the game was supposed to be spent shooting at Cas (or Dorothy, but mostly Cas); it was _actually_ spent, however, too distracted by that kiss to really focus much on the game, leaving Dean almost one hundred percent sure that Cas hit him way more times than he hit Cas.

Really though, by the time the bell sounded, signaling the end of the game, he could’ve passed Charlie and Dorothy playing strip poker in the middle of the floor and he wouldn’t have known it. Therefore, it came as no surprise when Dorothy and Cas’ team won by a staggering amount.

He did notice, though, the two girls were holding hands and giggling when everybody exited the building, so that was a plus. Also, as they were making some serious heart eyes at each other, Dean and Cas gave them permission to slip off somewhere to go be together; they parted with final birthday sentiments and “Thank you so much for coming” and a knowing smirk from Charlie.

With that, Dean and Castiel were left alone.

Dean wasn’t sure what to say, but fortunately that issued was solved when Cas spoke first. “It was nice to finally make your acquaintance, Dean.”

Dean looked at the guy standing rather close to him. (He would forever deny the fact that his breath caught upon seeing those sapphire eyes this close in daylight.) “I don’t even know what to say, man.”

Cas averted his gaze in embarrassment. “I apologize for that,” he said. “Charlie told me you were coming. Since she knows about my attraction for you she thought –”

“Your _what_?” Dean exclaimed, startling Cas to meeting his eyes again. “I mean – I like you too, Cas, I just didn’t think you could ever go for a guy like me, or that you even knew my name.”

Cas fixed him with a stern glare and stated sincerely, “How could I not go for a guy like you, Dean? How could I not notice you? You’re kind to everyone, especially those who need a friendly face. You’re intelligent. Not to mention, you’re rather attractive.” At those last words he blushed slightly, a color which likely matched that which was adorning Dean’s cheeks as well. “Charlie implied that you may have felt the same way, so I took a chance.”

Dean smiled widely. “In that case, Castiel Novak, would you like to go with me to lunch?”

“Yes, Dean Winchester, I would like that very much.” He was grinning now too.

“Gotta say, though, that was a pretty dirty trick you played when you kissed me back there.” Dean took a full step right into Cas’ personal space.

“Was it? I didn’t really notice over all that winning I was doing.” Cas’ smirk returned, and he took a half step closer as well.

“Dirty _and_ competitive. Interesting personality traits. I challenge you to a rematch sometime.” Another step closer, Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’ shoulders, Cas’ hands to Dean’s waist.

“You have the personality trait of _talking too much_.” And Cas silenced him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks guys


End file.
